Homare Yukimi
also know as is a kunoichi from Kirigakure, and a member of the ANBU Hunter-nin Corps. During her childhood to adulthood, Homare was partnered with Mei Terumī. Background Homare was born in the most distant island from the Land of Water, a cold, gray place where the climate was similar to the Land of Iron. During her childhood, Homare was discouraged by her parents in practicing ninjutsu or in know much about Kirigakure. At the same time both ordinary people as shinobi feared those who had blood abilities, and because of that Homare was forbidden to use her Kekkei Tōta. However, just before turn seven, her village was attacked and wiped out by mercenaries. The few survivors of the massacre (which luckily included Homare's parents) decided they should to rent a small boat with the little money they still had and migrated to Kirigakure. Grudgingly, Homare's parents followed along with the other survivors, but insisted that their daughter should not follow the path of a shinobi. Few weeks after arriving in Kirigakure, Homare was attacked by a group of older children who teased her because she was from another island than the main of the . After getting hurt enough, Homare decided to disobey her parents and faced the children with the little knowledge she had in fighting. Even so, due to her kekkei tōta, she was able to spit out small amounts of boiling water against the other children, which dispersed them. Meanwhile, also caught the attention of Mekajiki Kankitsu, a wise jōnin who noticed talent in Homare. When they learned about the incident, Homare's parents punished her for having used her Kekkei Tōta in public. The punishment was not worse only because Mekajiki was with the girl when her father had slapped her. With a quick movement, Mekajiki arrested Hanare's father in a type of aquarium made entirely of water that emerged around the man's head, suffocating him. When undone the technique, Mekejiki said that they should be ashamed both for repressing Homare's skills as by beating her. Thus, Mekajiki influence them to allow him to take charge of matters concerning the girl's life as a shinobi, as well as her enrollment at the Academy. For not be a candidate to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Homare before graduating had to perform a less dire examination in relation to what fulfilled. In her exam she was sent along with her other mates to the Forest of a Thousand Voices, a place which danger was equivalent to the Forest of Death of Konoha. In her final exam, Homare should defeat the most of her classmates possible or survive for a week in the forest. If she killed one of her classmates, would gain a bonus at the end of the exam. However, Homare did not kill anyone during the exam, although defeated ten of her colleagues. At the end of the exam were left just her and Mei Terumī (another girl who was under the care of Mekajiki), who fought tirelessly for a day and a half in a memorable battle for patterns of Academy students. In the end, when Mei and Homare were injured enough to poorly move themselves, Mekajiki stopped the fight, declaring draw and accepting the two girls as his students. Personality Homare is a cautious and curious person, although she is also quite upbeat and positive. For a long time she was shy and suspicious of even her own shadow, although this has changed after Mekajiki proved that she would be able to overcome her difficulties and fears with only her perseverance and confidence. After that, Homare started to have great self esteem and trust herself above anything, having defied Ao to see who would take over the ANBU of Kirigakure in less time (though this challenge has never been finished). By becoming a young adult, Homare became an imposing and fearsome woman, inheriting many aspects of her sensei as perseverance, exigency and cold-blooded. Her deceptive beauty earned her the nickname , among the inhabitants of Kiri who knew there is a skilled and explosive beast hidden behind her beautiful smile. Still, Homare is polite and kind to her friends and allies and also has a tendency to flirt with men even if they are her enemies as well as Mei, as she praised the muscles of Zabuza and showed interest in seeing the "beautiful smile" hidden by his bandages and showed dissatisfaction in having to "boil him down to hell". Before discovering the truth behind Horui Kirimitama, Homare encouraged her best friend to give a chance at the young man, hopefully that Mei finally could get a boyfriend, although she had secretly fear that Mei abandoned her if she became more intimate with Horui. Homare (as Mei) is sensitive when mentioning matters that are considered intimate to her or related to love life, especially in relation to romance and marriage. She also has the habit of martyring when she feels alone and does not have a mate. She also becomes really irritated when offended or when misinterprets some phrase, threatening to kill Tenmaku brutally when he called her a "stupid woman" or when she believed Ao had said that she "would become an old maid". Resulting of her rank as a Hunter-nin, Homare values by the prestige and fame of the name of the village and is inspired by the big names that made history defending Kirigakure. Due to her position she is extremely adaptable to different situations, perceptive and able to make a cold judgment about a situation in order to develop a strategy that best forward her to victory, regardless of any sacrifices had to be made, if did not involve the lives of her teammates. Appearance Homare is a third years slight woman. She has blue eyes, and waist-length blond wavy hair styled of large strands of hair, one covering her right eye and another hiding her left ear. Part of her hair is trapped by a strong coke loop-shape on the back of her head. Also two long and thin strands of hair cross her face. She wears a sleeveless legging outfit and a striped short of the same color as Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards and her own version of the haori commonly seen among the shinobi of her village, however, her haori is sea-green and the trimmings are white as snow. Moreover, the haori is wider allowing her to use covering from breasts to down, leaving shoulders bare (except the small portion covered by her legging clothes). Homare uses the forehead protector tied on a black band with long ties she wears as a belt with a pouch attached to the back of the left side along with high heel sandals and sky-blue leggings reaching up to her knees, alizarin enamel on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with cherry-colored lipstick. During childhood, Homare used a purple sleeveless dress with a zipper and also a purple haramaki with green stripes on the sides, short shorts in the same color as the clothing legging she would use when become teenager and young adult and a pair of dark shinobi sandals. Her hair has hardly changed, though it was less long and the coke smaller. Abilities uniform with her team.]] Homare Yukimi is one of the most powerful members of Kirigakure's ANBU. Her patience, thoroughness and coolness earned her the reputation of being the secod most talented and qualified Hunter-nin of the village (the first was Ao). She is very patient, cautious, perceptive besides being very determined and very demanding with herself and her teammates and can quickly realize when someone is tense, lying or if its body is under pressure as can be seen when she realized that Tenmaku tried to outrun her moments before his disguise being discovered. She also is quick to elaborate counterattacks and adapt to the abilities and combat styles of her allies. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Homare has a kekkei tōta from the use of water, fire and yang natures. Besides her Kekkei Tōta, Homare is skilled in the use of Water Release techniques and techniques commonly used by Kirigakure shinobi as the Hiding in Mist Technique and Silent Killing, useful techniques to, respectively, obscure her presence and her teammates and to assassinate her opponent stealthily. Using her chakra to convert in water or to manipulate it, Homare can gush large amounts of water as a waterfall from her mouth varying the amount released depending on her needs, she can also create water domes and whips to trap her opponents, suffocating them or immobilizing them. Her Kekkei Tōta simultaneously using water, fire and yang natures allows her to use Scald Release ninjutsu such as spitting large amounts of boiling water that boil and even melt anything that come in contact with. With the steam released from the boiling wateris possible to simmer small areas such as the ears and fingers of the children who bullied Homare when she was seven. Moreover Homare can kill any enemy just by touching them, making the water in their body boil from the inside out considerably, causing burns and later death. However, her Kekkei Tōta is not only offensive, since she can use the principles of hydrotherapy to relax and release any tension in any muscle. Taijutsu Due to her intensive training with Mekajiki and Mei, her taijutsu skills have improved considerably over the years. Her body became agile and versatile, making her a difficult opponent to face in short-range combat. Her ability to perform a single well-aimed kicks in the ribs or in the belly of her enemies, forcing them to return to the soil as these were in the air (by jump or fly) was also the result of her training with Mekajiki who taught this technique to his pupils. She also showed to have great reflexes when quickly shifted from successive flaming shuriken throwed by Tenmaku against her. Stats Trivia *Homare's name (誉) means "honor" while Yukime (雪美) means "snow beauty" *Homare's 's hobby is mountain trails. *Homare's favorite food is agemochi while she dislikes motoyaki. *Homare's favorite phrase is "A woman's heart is as change-able as the eyes of a cat" (女の心は猫の目, Onna no Kokoro wa neko no me). *Homare has completed 588 official missions in total: 353 D-rank, 96 C-rank, 35 B-rank, 87 A-rank, 17 S-rank. Quotes *(To Ao while laughing) "You better shut up before I '''literally' touch your heart!" *(Introducing herself and Mei as the Beautiful Spinsters) " We're Kirigakure's true natural beauty! We both 'll melt your hearts and boil your blood. And with a final kiss, we'll sentence you to death!" *(About Mekajiki Kankitsu) "''He was the man who set me free from ignorance and fear. I hope that wherever he is... be well." *(After Ao's death) "Ao, why did you leave... you idiot?!"